The Bath is Getting Cold
by mundane-pansycakes
Summary: Fire awaits Brigan's return after two long months of loneliness at the castle. She has a plan to welcome him back, and Brigan is surprised by her actions. Firedell one-shot. Lots of fluff.


Fire stood in her bedchamber, pacing the room back and forth, deep in concentration. Her mind was searching for Brigan's, waiting anxiously to feel his presence within a few miles. He'd been gone for nearly two months, and Fire was nervous.

"Fire, do not fret," Clara said from her spot on the bed. "My brother will be home by tonight. Just give it some time. Eat your dinner." She gestured vaguely to the full plate of food left at the small table in the room. It was for dinners when she, or Brigan, wanted to be alone - sometimes it was hard to face the large crowd of palace diners each night.

"I'm not hungry," she murmured, though she truly was. Her stomach was practically aching at the scent of the meat. It was monster meat, too, which made it even more desirable. Though Fire protested against being pampered with whatever food pleased her most, King Nash insisted that she was served monster meat whenever possible. Despite the fact that it pleased Fire's tastebuds, it did not please her heart. Her brother was too concerned for her.

"Fine," Clara sighed, standing up and brushing out her dress. "I'm going to bed, then." With that, she fled Fire's bedchambers and headed down the hall. Fire sighed in relief. Though she loved Clara deeply, it was nice to be alone for once. Just her and her mind.

She reached out her senses as far as they would go. Her mind tingled at the strain but she kept pushing anyway. _Brigan is coming home tonight. I know he is. _

As if her pure thought had made it real, Fire felt Brigan slip into the edge of her perception. She could sense he was still very far, maybe an hour's ride, but he was almost here. _Fire, my love. Can you hear me? _he called into her brain. Over the years he'd developed a good sense for knowing when Fire was searching for him. He'd grown accustomed to calling out for her whenever he neared the kingdom.

_Brigan! Oh, Brigan, please do come home soon. I . . . I need you, Brigan. I love you, _she sent to him, her mind racing with passion and desire, her heart aching for him. She belatedly realized how terrible a message that was, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he simple replied with the thought of him speeding up on his horse. She smiled.

She rushed out of her room and called for one of her servants. A young girl with bluish-gray eyes answered her, "Yes, Lady Princess?"

"I need you to do me a favor," Fire said, leaning in closely so as to whisper.

* * *

Fire contained herself as she felt Brigan climbing the stairs of the palace, wandering the halls and finally making his way to their chambers. She sat on the bed, playing with her hair vacantly, and soothed herself inside. She would not go wild at the sight of him. She would remain strong in front of him, not break down at the sight of his gorgeous face.

Her plan failed, though, as he walked through the door. "Fire," he breathed, practically sprinting across the room to warp her in his arms. She melted into him, hot tears streaming down her face at the relief of his touch. "Oh, Fire, how I have missed you."

He placed kisses over her tears, which only made her cry more. He stroked her face and brushed his fingers through her hair. And ever so slowly, she regained the courage to speak. "You . . . you told me it wouldn't be long, Brigan. You _promised _me," she murmured, feeling vulnerable and naked in front of him.

His soft lips touched the tip of her nose and she tried to breathe steadily. "I know, Fire. I'm sorry that it took so long . . . We got held up in the south by some Pikkians. And the weather was brutal, Fire. A few of my men are severely injured from the cold. And my horse . . ."

"No," Fire gasped. "Is Big okay?"

Brigan breathed deeply and tried not to meet her eyes. But it was terribly hard, for Fire's burning, green irises kept him focused on her. "He will be," he murmured. "He fought off two raptors who left him with terrible scars and bruises. One of the wounds is so deep it hit bone." Fire pressed her hand against his cheek to keep him calm. She knew how much Brigan cared for Big. "We had to stop for a few days while some of my men went back to one of the nearby villages for a healer. The healer fixed him up enough to finish the journey, but we were set back by nearly a week."

Fire looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. He instantly released the tension is his shoulders, the stiffness in his stance. He was lured out of his misery by Fire's gentle touch. "I'm sorry, Brigan," she said against his lips. "I know how horrible that must have been for you." He only nodded in response, for his lips were occupied.

His hands traveled down her waist and Fire took careful steps backwards to the bed. She laid down on her back and Brigan followed, straddling her atop of the sheets. She lifted for his tunic, to pull it off of him as they kissed. But his gentle voice was clear in her head: _Wait, Fire. Can I at least freshen up first?_

Fire laughed aloud at the thought, breaking their kiss. "You're joking, of course," she stated blatantly.

"No, Fire. I . . I've been traveling for weeks without so much as a dip in the lake. I'm filthy, love. You'd enjoy this much more if I weren't covered in dirt and sweat." He cracked a smile, which lit up his whole face.

Fire rolled her eyes, pushing herself up. "I'm glad I assumed so," she smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"I knew you would say that you wanted a bath," Fire explained. "So I had one drawn for you just before you arrived." She remembered asking the young girl for the small favor of filling the bath just minutes before Brigan entered the palace. The girl, though confused, had agreed to look over the balcony until she spotted the Prince, then draw the bath so it would be hot when he arrived.

Brigan's eyes widened, as did his smile. "You did, huh? That was very thoughtful of you."

Fire shrugged and watched as the prince smiled and began to remove the layers and layers of clothing he had on. Fire, who was blushing at the thought of her plan, simply slipped off the dress she had on and hid it under the covers. She had taken off the remaining undergarments before Brigan had walked in the room.

While Brigan was busing untying the complicated knots of his weapons belt, Fire silently slipped out of bed and headed to the door to her left - the door which led to the bathing room. Brigan was still preoccupied with his belt.

She tried not to feel to exposed standing there, naked. After all, Brigan had seen her like this many times. But for some reason this was different. She had never instigated something like this. Brigan was always the one in charge, the one in control, the one with the romantic plans.

But not tonight. Tonight, Fire held the reins.

"Well?" Fire said in the most luring voice she she could create, without using her monster abilities, that is. "What are you waiting for? The bath is getting cold."

Brigan, shocked by the tone in her voice, flipped around and gazed in awe at Fire, who was leaning casually against the door as if this were nothing new. He was still wearing his trousers, but his chest was bare and beautiful. Fire tried to focus on the toned muscles of his chest, the rich tones of his skin, while he stared at her. She could feel the heat of his eyes on her body as they studied every detail of her features. "It's getting cold," Fire repeated, though her voice was more shaky than before.

"Rocks, Fire," Brigan mumbled, still goggling at her. "You're beautiful." His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, and his eyes were fixed on hers. His lips were parted and Fire could practically see the drool pooling inside of his mouth. He was like a puppy dog staring at his toy. And, for once, Fire didn't mind being someone's toy.

"I said," Fire started, crossing the room to close the distance between them. She slid her arms carefully around his waist, their bare chests meeting in a rush of pleasure. "The bath is getting cold, Brigan."

Before she had time to process it all, she was sitting in the tub, her legs wrapped tightly around Brigan's waist. She was kissing his neck, massaging the skin with her lips. Brigan moaned in pleasure.

"Let me wash you," he whispered, causing her to hesitate in her kisses. She pulled her head away so that she was looking into his eyes. _I'm not sure I understand, my prince, _she thought to him. In response, he pulled a bottle of sweet-smelling lotion from the table beside the tub and dipped his hands into it. He then placed them gently on her shoulders and began massaging the soap into her skin, his touch so wonderful she shivered. _  
_

She tilted her head back as he moved his hands down her body, cleaning her. She gasped as he worked the soap through the lower part of her body. Her mind swirled.

"Do you have the medicine?" she muttered, not sure if the sentence even sounded comprehensible to him. She was in so much pleasure.

"Yes," he said, now working his hands down her thighs. She had a hard time sitting still. _On the counter. My hands are a little occupied right now._

Fire grinned at that. She reached to her right and found a small tablet sitting on the table. She swallowed it dry as Brigan's hands returned to her neck.

She kissed him one last time before grabbing a handful of soap and pressing her hand gently to his chest. She reached out to him in her mind: _Now it's my turn. _


End file.
